villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kotonoha Katsura
Kotonoha Katsura is one of the main heroines (or villainesses) of School Days, she starts out as Makoto Itou's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji got them together. She also appears in the Summer Days and Cross Days as a secondary but important character. Appearance Kotonoha Katsura has dark purple silky staight hair that extends to her haunch and also has large dark purple eyes. More than just good looks, her body is very slender and matured for her age. One of her figure's most significant features is her extremely busty chest, only next to her mother Manami Katsura throughout the series. Her appearance and manner of dress has varied slightly throughout the games. Personality Generally, Kotonoha Katsura is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with reserved character, however different from her delicate appearance, deep down inside Kotonoha's heart is incredibly steadfast, especially to the bond between Makoto Ito and herself. But this kind of firmness can be lead to wrong directions, if she feels Makoto is leaving her and cannot be won back, such tremendous sorrow and desperation will drive her into berserk or "yandere" (expressed by her lusterless eyes), and render her to commit suicide or to eradicate those who she thinks stealing Makoto away. Although the reason is not specified, Kotonoha is very afraid of males, especially scared by being touched by the opposite gender, thus renders her and Makoto to have some awkward moments at beginning stage of their relationship, as Makoto constantly demands excessive physical contact and gets turned down, situations can be worsened. But when acknowledges fulfilling Makoto's demands of sex is vital to tighten their relationship, Kotonoha will get over her psychological block and offers her gorgeous body to Makoto in order to lock his heart with her, even proactively retaliate to drive her rivals away. Kotonoha's younger sister Kokoro Katsura, describes her as "some one comes from ancient time", due to her way of thinking and behavior. Trivia *Her family name "Katsura" means "Osmanthus fragrans" or "Cinnamomum cassia", while her given name "Kotonoha" is a variant of "Kotoba", means "language", "vocabulary", "word" in Japanese. *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Tarō Katsura (桂 太郎), a general in the Imperial Japanese Army, politician and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Kotonoha Katsura has the most various collection of clothes throughout the series, many of them are luxurious brands, and due to her striking good looks and extremely luscious body, she also has the most scenes of fan-service. *Strangely, Kotonoha Katsura wears glasses in Cross Days, but she also has a keen sight even capable to identify fast-moving objects far away in School Days and Summer Days. *In a novelization based on the infamous "Bloody Conclusion", written by Runa Okada, it is said Kotonoha Katsura has her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *The actresses of Kotonoha Katsura's character voice in both visual novels and animation are actually the same person with different names. *She appears to be very bad at cooking, although has some improvements by time. External links *Kotonoha Katsura - Yandere Wiki Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Psychopath Category:Love Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Lover Stealers Category:Paranoid Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mutilators Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains